


Toothbrush

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Relationship(s), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When doing the groceries, Dean happens to find a toothbrush identical to yours, so he brings it to the bunker in case you need it.





	Toothbrush

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by DNCE’s Toothbrush. This is also part of @impalaimagining ‘s Cheesy PickUp Line Challenge. My prompt was: Do you happen to have a band-aid? Because I scraped my knee falling for you.

Dean stared at how you pulled your jeans up, before kneeling and tying your shoes. 

Every day, he wished you could just stay at night. You were together for a while, but spending the night in the bunker was never a subject you two discussed. You had your place - one of the few hunters who did it - and wasn’t afraid of walking back home after midnight, but he never let you go alone. 

“Hey, babe.” He called, sitting back on the bed only in his pants and with his torso naked. “ **Do you happen to have a band-aid? Because I scraped my knee falling for you.** ”

You laughed. It was an old joke of the two of you. Months ago, it was the first thing he had ever said to you. It was a cheesy pickup line that ended up working.

“I have a kiss, is it enough?” 

He chuckled. You had a good sense of humour, and it was the first thing he noticed about you. It and your ass, of course.  

 _‘Came for the ass and stayed for the real you.’_ He told you once. 

“I was thinking of something lately.” He licked his lips, a bit nervous. 

“Yeah?”

He nodded. 

“Actually… I was doing the groceries and I happened to pass by a toothbrush that looked exactly like yours.” He told you, trying not to sound eager or more than neutral. 

You frowned. 

“Really?” You looked at him. 

“Yeah.” He stood up. “I bought it. It is… It is in the bathroom.”

Your smile grew slowly when you realised what that meant. 

Dean was - in his own way - inviting you to stay the night. 

“You could try it tomorrow morning.” He suggested. “Maybe… Take off those jeans and put on my shirt… It is much more comfortable to sleep in. What do you think?”

You chuckled, walking in his direction and pulling him into a soft kiss. 

“Only if you help me.”

He smirked. 

“That I can do.”


End file.
